My First Love on the Train
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro is a shy high school girl who encounters a beautiful young woman that loves to touch her. And it was just when they first met! Will love bloom within Kokoro's heart?
1. First Encounter

**My First Love on the Train**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu (Nyo) x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…hehe! I've come to a conclusion on an OTP for Nyo herself. It's Kokoro and for good reasons, in my opinion. They both have different colored geisha styled kimonos and both are beautiful black haired Japanese maidens. Yes, Helena x Kokoro used to be my OTP, but I just love Nyo and Kokoro together so much~! This is a separate and completely different story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

It may have been love at first sight. Or has it? Kokoro isn't so sure herself. All she knows is that from the very gentle touch of a young woman, mostly in her early 20's and the same nationality as her perhaps, Kokoro believes that this is love at first sight.

It all started when Kokoro has discovered a new addition to the train she always takes to school. They have designed a car meant for women only. After rumors upon rumors of train molesters from men on women, they decided to make a separate car meant for them. Problem solved right? Wrong. Kokoro thought it was a peaceful thing to do, but something catches her eye while riding on that car this morning. She hears some moaning and whimpering going on from her right. She can't help but turn her head towards a girl and a young woman in her thirties groping and touching the young girl. Her eyes widen at this and can't help but keep on watching. There is continuous groping, plus a hand below her skirt, under her panties to fondle her womanhood and the girl not resisting to the touch. Strange, but also a bit satisfying. She never knew that women are also like this. So…the questions she always asks herself: does this really change anything by having a car that is meant for women?

She shakes her head and turns back towards the window she's been staring at since the train was moving. She's heading home from school now and she's discovering this new thing inside a train. She keeps on wondering inside her head why would things be like this now even though only women were inside. Do they really have the same sexual desires as men do?

Just then, as if her question has been answered, she feels a hand gently grope her butt. She winces at the feeling of the hand just squishing it like it's a balloon or something. Then, it's followed by another hand trying to grope her breast and strangely, Kokoro finds herself not resisting to this hand's gentle touch. It really is gentle unlike a man would do, not that she was getting groped by a man in the first place. She slightly turns her head to notice a young woman slightly taller than her with long black hair in a hime-cut hair style and stunning beautiful violet eyes and wearing a office lady outfit that consists of a white buttoned shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, showing part of her black bra, blue short skirt with a small V cut on the side with black thigh high stockings with black high heels on her feet. Kokoro just stands there frozen, letting the young woman grope her breast and butt to her heart's content, wondering why in the world would she let such a stranger touch her like this?

"I see you're enjoying this, right miss~?" the older woman coos.

Kokoro never wants to admit it to the woman that's touching her, but she actually is enjoying her gentle touches. "W-well…you're a stranger to me, so…ummm…it's kind of ummm…awkward…"

"Fufu~! Don't worry~" the black haired woman's voice purrs as she leans over to blow on her ear, making the shy girl quiver a little. "I'll be really gentle, dearie. I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. I can tell that this is your first time, too."

Kokoro gasps and moans softly as the young woman blows on her ear again and then leaning over to kiss the side of her neck while groping both of her breasts this time. The shy girl jerks her head back from the feeling of the woman's tongue licking the side of her neck as well, then going back to kissing and groping. This woman is keeping her word at being very gentle with her since this is her first time and Kokoro realizes it from the way this woman is touching her. After groping her a bit more, the young woman turns her around slowly and gently and tips her chin to her level with a beautiful smile on her face that almost makes the shy girl swoon from looking at her features.

"You're so cute up close~" she says. "What's your name, miss?"

"Ah…K-Kokoro…" the shy girl replies, blushing.

"Kokoro-chan~" the young woman nods. "What a cute name for a cute girl like you. My name is Nyo. Nice to meet you~"

Kokoro almost swoons Nyo's sweet, yet seductive voice. She doesn't know why, but she finds this woman very attractive just from looking at her beautiful face. The shy girl can feel her heart race because of this as well. She definitely can tell that this is love at first sight, even though the two seem to be at different ages. They just stand there, staring at each other for what it seems like hours. Kokoro just can't seem to keep her eyes off that woman even for a second. However, the only thing that snaps her out of it is the woman on the intercom, telling everyone their next stop.

"Ah…s-so sorry, Nyo…s-sama…" Kokoro says as she pulls away. "I'd love to…stay and chat, but I have to go. This is…my stop."

"Aw, that's a shame," Nyo giggles. She leans over, cupping both hands on her cheeks. "Okay then. How about we meet again here tomorrow?"

"S-sure, but…why?"

"Truth is…" Nyo begins as the train begins to go to a screeching halt. "I've been admiring you for a long time."

Kokoro gasps softly at this sudden confession. Did she just…have the same exact feelings as she did? While the women were exiting the train, in a swift motion, Nyo leans in to kiss the shy girl on the lips, briefly, but passionately before pulling away.

"I'll see you later…Kokoro-chan~" the young woman waves. "It's been fun while it lasted~"

Kokoro starts to exit the train, but quickly turns back to see the doors close and just see Nyo standing behind the doors, smiling at her. The shy girl just reaches out a hand, opening her mouth to say something, but she knows that it's useless since the train is already leaving. She then stops and raises her hand to touch her own lips. The feeling of Nyo's soft and moist lips. She can still feel it. And strangely, she misses those lips already. She then snaps out of it and heads towards her house where she and her mother live. Unfortunately, her mother is at work right now and won't be back till late. So, she cooks dinner, does some chores around the house, then bathes and gets ready for bed just a few minutes after her mother gets home from work and bids her good-night before heading to her room to go to bed.

However, she feels that she doesn't want to go to sleep just yet. Earlier today, she cannot get Nyo out of her mind. Even though they just met, she can never forget this woman's beautiful face and her sexy office lady outfit. She closes her eyes and the woman's face would show up in her mind. She blushes heavily and pulls the covers all the way up so it covers her face.

 _Wh-why am I thinking about these things!?_ she thinks with her body shaking.

It's very unusual for her, but she just can't help it. For the rest of the night, upon thinking about that woman, she barely got enough sleep.

 ****Next Day****

Kokoro looks like a zombie. There are dark circles under her eyes from not getting enough sleep and unfortunately, she has school to attend again. Dressed in her school uniform, she drags herself out of her home and heads towards the train station as 5 more people enter. They walk past her without even getting a good look at Kokoro. They must know that she must look terrible looking like she didn't get enough sleep last night. It was a pain, but getting that woman out of her head was just impossible.

Once the doors close and the train starts to move, Kokoro lets out a sigh. Once again, she's inside the "Women Only" car and there are mostly beautiful women and girls inside like usual. She wonders just yesterday that if some of them are actually a couple and that's why they are into groping and touching each other like that. She shakes her head and turns toward the window while holding her school bag tightly.

 _I'm thinking about dirty stuff again…_ the shy girl thinks. _This isn't right…!_

Just then, someone bumps into her, making her startled and turn around. She gasps at the same woman she just met yesterday.

"Y-you…" she stammers.

"Fufu~! I'm so glad we could meet again, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo chuckles as she reaches a hand to caress her cheek. Her smile fades soon after look at those dark circles under her eyes. "Oh, my! What happened to my darling Kokoro-chan? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"W-well umm….n-no…" Kokoro says, turning her head away while blushing.

"What happened last night?"

Kokor hesitates for a moment. Could she tell that woman what she was doing even though they met yesterday? No…no that's not right. She turns around to face the window again, fiddling with the handle of her bag. She may have a crush on this woman, but she still wants to think this woman is a total stranger and nothing more. She bites her lip while there is still a blush on her face. Nyo grins and wraps her arms around the shy girl.

"Not answering me, are you~?" she purrs in her ear.

"N-no way…." Kokoro says. "We're strangers to each other…s-so please leave me alone."

"Ahhhhh, but we introduced ourselves yesterday, did we not?" the young woman points out. She sneaks a hand on Kokoro's chest and starts to gently grope her. "I think I know what's going on~"

"Wh-what do you…ahhh…meeaan!?" Kokoro winces at the young woman groping her breast like this.

"You couldn't stop thinking about me, weren't you~?"

"E-ehhhh!?" It's like she read her mind. "H-how did you-"

"Aha! So that was it, wasn't it~? I'm so happy!" Nyo kisses her on the cheek, making the shy girl blush again.

"Stop it…will you?"

"Aw, but this is an ALL WOMAN'S car~! No man could ever harm us while we do this, right?" Nyo goes right back to the groping with a lyrical giggle. "My, my. Your breasts are soft, but also very cute~!"

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, trying to fight it, but once again, she can't. Just like yesterday, she finds herself just letting the young woman touch her breasts to her heart's content. While Nyo's hand still gropes her breast, her other hand goes exploring, touching every bit of her body that Kokoro is not used to, like her stomach, down to her waist and then to her thighs. She traces her fingers on her thigh high socks and then up again. She leans in to lick the side of her neck before kissing her cheek and then moving on to her ear to blow on it, making the shy girl quiver.

 _This isn't right!_ Kokoro thinks. _Why am I letting someone touch me like this!?_

"You're so cute, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo whispers in her ear. "I just want to touch you all day if I want to~"

"B-but…I need to get to…ah…school…" Kokoro whimpers.

"Ahhhhh…that's a shame, but don't worry," the raven haired woman says. "We have just about 5 minutes until our next stop, so let's enjoy ourselves while we can." She embraces the shy girl tightly while still whispering in her ear. "Don't worry…I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, okay~? It'll be like baby steps…"

Kokoro's eyes are glued to the floor with her body shaking a little. She still doesn't think this is okay for a woman to do that to her. However, she finds herself nodding her head, signaling the woman to continue. Nyo smiles and proceeds to touch Kokoro's body however she wants. One hand is groping her breast while the other slides down to trace her fingers on her thighs before moving up towards her panties.

"Ohhhh, look how wet you are~" Nyo coos. "Have you been like this ever since I was groping you~?"

"No way…!" Kokoro says. "I..I would never…"

"Fufu! Better get cleaned up before anything else happens," Nyo says. "I would love to go further with you, but…since you have school and all…I'll just have to make due with the groping. How's that sound~?"

"That's still…not right…" the shy girl answers.

"Hey, now," Nyo says. "At least let me have some fun in the morning before I have work."

Kokoro looks up to see that most of the young women are watching her. She gasps and turns away, shutting her eyes tightly.

"No! No, this clearly isn't right! Let's just stop right now!"

"Don't wanna~" Nyo glances over at the women staring at them. "Oh, if they want to stare, let them. We're ALL women here in this car, so it doesn't matter."

Kokoro bites her lip and simply lets the raven haired woman touch her again. It can't be helped, no matter how much she wants to protest. A few gropes here and there, touching her lovely body up and down with her other hand and a few kisses and licks on her neck, cheek and ear. Even though those touches are simply gentle and careful, Kokoro still doesn't know why she would let a woman she just met yesterday touch her like this. And why she can't stop thinking about this woman last night that it left her restless. Nyo stops for a moment to lean over from behind and whisper in her ear again.

"Do you enjoy it, Kokoro-chan~?" she asks.

The shy girl turns to face the beautiful woman and just nod. She has no choice. Whether or not she wants to protest, the woman would still keep going.

"Goodie~" Nyo says. "Oh…it looks like we've reached our stop." She looks up at the window to see the next station and lets go of the shy girl. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. But I enjoyed myself anyways. Hope we meet again soon, Kokoro-chan~"

The shy girl nods as the doors open and she quickly runs out of the car and then stops to look back at the woman standing in front of the crowd. Passengers quickly enter the woman's only car and then the doors close and the train starts moving again. Clutching her bag to her chest and light wind blows, making her hair sway a little while watching the train go. At the same time, she can feel her heart race just from seeing the young woman off.

 _Why am I…feeling this way…?_ she thinks.

 **A/N: Hopefully this is gentle enough. I mean, getting comments on hurting some maidens getting molested without their consent, I feel kinda bad. So, ummmm….I hope I did my best…at least.**

 **But just to point out: those who are getting touched for the first time or whatever…their reaction is simple: is it right for them to touch me like this? They can't just immediately love it, right? I-I dunno. Maybe for some women, they WANT to be touched, while others are just hesitant and want to fight back. That's ummm…how I see it.**

 **A-anyways, enough about me ranting! Please give out long and detailed reviews! H-have a nice day!**


	2. A New Experience

**Chapter 2**

 **A New Experience**

Just a couple days have passed since her encounter with Nyo. Kokoro still doesn't know why and how she's feeling this way towards this woman when all she's doing is gently touching her. What's worse is that this woman is ALL she can think about. She doesn't pay attention to the lectures that's happening in the classroom. Every minute passes as images of Nyo appear in her mind, She shakes her head and tries to concentrate.

 _This is crazy…_ she thinks. _I'm not really falling in love with Nyo-sama….am I?_ No matter how much she tries to deny it, her heart still beats at the thought of this beautiful woman.

After class ends, she sighs heavily as she gathers her things and heads out of the classroom when one of her classmates, Kasumi comes running to her.

"Kokoro-chan!" the ginger haired girl calls as she runs up to her.

"Kasumi-sempai," Kokoro stops to turn to her. "What's up?"

"You were acting kinda strange. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine." Kokoro tries to give the best smile, though deep down, she's not.

"You sure?" the ginger tilts her head in confusion. "Your face was red most of the time during lectures. Is it a fever?"

"M-maybe?" Kokoro doesn't know what else to say about it. She can't tell her sempai that she's thinking about this strange woman who loves to molest her.

"Want to go to the nurse? I'll take you there," Kasumi offers.

"N-no, ummm…I think I'm gonna study in the library for a while."

"Hm? Oh, right. We have that test that's coming in a few days."

Kokoro nods, happy that she brought up this subject. "Right. So…umm…I want to get the best grades I can."

"That's Kokoro-chan for ya~" Kasumi giggles. "Always the independent one~"

"Ahaha~" Kokoro covers her mouth to stifle her giggle and turns to leave. "I'll see you around, Kasumi-sempai."

"Bye, Kokoro-chan~"

With that, both of them go their separate ways. The shy girl clutches the bag to her chest, sighing in relief that this conversation ended without trouble. Now she can be at peace and try to forget about that woman while studying…

 ****Library****

Or at least she thought. Textbook is open, papers are laid out and pencil in hand, yet nothing is written down. She is instead staring into space, having thoughts upon thoughts about Nyo. Her beautiful appearance, her stunning violet eyes, her wonderful hair and perfect figure. She then puts down her pencil while sighing heavily, burying her face in her hands. It's no use. No matter how hard she tries, she cannot get this woman out of her head.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she thinks. _Am I really attracted to this woman just because she touched me?_

Falling in love at first touch? That's something she rarely sees. Though it might have also been love at first sight. Or maybe both and she just can't pick the two choices. She knows she's never going to get the studying done at this rate, so she gives up and starts to pack her things and head out of the school towards the train station.

Lucky for her, the woman's only car is completely empty, so she can ride home in peace. A dozen other passengers enter the other cars as well and by the time the doors close, it's time to leave. She looks out the window while standing by it, watching the sun set. To her, it's such a beautiful sight. The orange sky and the bright orange sun. Sighing with bliss, she continues to watch it with a small smile on her face.

However…her smile doesn't last long when both arms gently, oh so gently wrap around her from behind, startling her.

"Long time, no see…Kokoro-chan~" a familiar seductive voice whispers in her ear.

"Hah!" Kokoro turns her head to see the beautiful woman behind her. "N-Nyo-sama!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was waiting…for you," Nyo says softly. "I missed you since a couple days passed. I was so busy with work that I had to take the last train. But you weren't there." Her hands explore Kokoro's body little by litte up towards her chest and down to her legs.

Kokoro doesn't know what to say. "Y-you were….waiting for me?"

"Yes," Nyo answers, gently pulling her closer. "And guess what else?" She whispers in her ear again, making her quiver. "I was thinking about you this whole time~"

"Hyah! Y-you did?"

"Fufu~! You're so cute!" The raven haired woman kisses the side of her neck and then gives it a lick or two. "Ohhh, I missed this feeling. The feeling of touching you like this~"

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly upon the woman starting to grope her.

"Your breasts…your big, but soft breasts," Nyo continues, closing her eyes with a smile. "Ohhhh, I missed those soft melons~"

"Mmmmnn…N-Nyo…haaah…" The shy girl closes her eyes, putting her hand on the woman's wrist to stop her, but her grip is weak.

"Don't worry, li'l one~" Nyo says. "I'm being very gentle with you. And besides, we're alone in this car. We can do whatever we want in here until one of us reaches our stop~"

Kokoro turns her head back to look down at the floor and reluctantly lets Nyo touch her as much as she wants.

"You know what else I miss~?" Nyo says.

"Wh-what?"

The raven haired woman gently turns the shy girl around and wraps an arm around her wait, pulling her close, making her gasp. "Looking at your precious face." Nyo caresses her cheek. "Looking into your beautiful eyes…" She then lets go and gently takes a few locks of hair, then letting them slide between her fingers. "Your beautiful, long silky hair…" Her violet eyes then direct towards the shy girl's lips. "And your gorgeous lips…~"

But before Nyo can go all the way in, Kokoro's eyes widen and gently pushes her away with one hand.

"No!" she squeaks.

The raven haired woman frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…if we should do this anymore…" Kokoro looks down at the floor, biting her lip a bit before speaking again. "I mean…the…the truth is…I couldn't stop thinking about you either!"

"Eh!?" Nyo gasps in surprise, yet is happy to hear her say this.

"I don't know what's going on with me," Kokoro says. "But…but…this whole thing is wrong. Being touched like this from a woman I don't even know?" She puts both fists on her chest, shutting her eyes tightly. "I…I felt scared, okay!? I have never done this with anyone before and on top of that…" She looks up at the raven haired woman, a couple tears streaming down her face. "Y-you kissed me. It was brief, but…it was still a kiss. MY first kiss."

Nyo smiles and wraps her arms around the shy girl's waist. "Kokoro-chan…that was so brave of you to admit your true feelings. But really…this is all out of love. When I first laid eyes on you….you and your perfect figure…I knew I had to approach and touch you like this." She caresses the shy girl's cheek. "Remember what I told you before? I won't do anything very uncomfortable. Baby steps, right? I'll go as slow as I can until you're fully ready."

Kokoro turns her head away. What can she say? What can she do at this point? This woman is so kind and gentle despite her advancing on her from time to time. Nyo gently pushes her towards the wall, pinning her against it.

"May I…Kokoro-chan~?" Nyo asks kindly, tracing her finger from her breasts down to her tummy.

Kokoro bites her lip and then slowly nods. She has no choice. She can't say no to this woman. Nyo brightens, having been given Kokoro's consent. And true to her word, Nyo's hands explore the shy girl's body, as gently and softly as possible, starting with her breasts. Kokoro closes her eyes, as Nyo leans in to kiss her neck and move up to nibble on her earlobe a little. Kokoro gasps in surprise, shutting her eyes tightly from the feeling of the older woman's lips touching her earlobe like that, plus her neck. Nyo's hand remains on the shy girl's breast, groping it as slowly and gently as possible while her other hand searches her body. Her tummy, her butt and her thigh, caressing them all.

"Mnnn…haah…hyah…" Kokoro moans softly.

"Fufu! I can tell you're enjoying this very much~" Nyo coos. She presses herself against the shy girl, her leg up between Kokoro's legs and gently rubbing her leg on her womanhood. "I can feel wetness. You're seriously aroused by me touching you~?"

"Th-this is your fault…aahhh!" Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly again upon her leg pressing against her pussy a little and then letting go, making her whine a little. A sneaky hand goes below her skirt and gently touches her white wet panties. "N-no! Not there….hyah!"

"You're so perverted, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo coos again. "You must really like my touch very much~"

"I..I..ummm…hnnnn…." Kokoro grits her teeth as she shuts her eyes tightly again. She can feel Nyo's fingers move slowly, rubbing against her wet panties. "Hnnnnn…..ah….Nyo…Nyo-sama…"

"It's okay~" the raven haired woman says softly. "Just let me take care of you."

Kokoro nods and lets the older woman do the honors. Her hand still gently gropes her breast while her other hand has her fondling her womanhood. It's a bit much, for Kokoro that is, but Nyo is staying true to her word. Her hands are never forceful the whole time. Every grope and every touch is very gentle. And plus that, the whole time she's doing this, it's starting to…feel good?

"You're enjoying this as much as last time, aren't you~?" Nyo says as if she read her mind.

"Hah! Wh-why would you…ah…say that?" Kokoro squeaks.

"Admit it, you've been wanting it this whole time I started touching you~. There's no denying it."

The shy girl shakes her head and turns her back towards her. "Th…there's no way I'm feeling that way!"

"Ara~! Trying to run away, huh? And here I thought you gave me your consent! Were you lying~?" Nyo presses herself close to the raven haired girl, her hands continuing where they left off, groping and fondling her pussy.

"Ahhhh…haaah..mmmmm…n-not..not really….!" Kokoro moans. "Ahh….your fingers are inside my…!"

"I can't wait any longer," Nyo says. "But look. They're still moving as slowly as possible. I'm still being gentle with you, so it's okay."

"But….but….HAH!" Kokoro gasps in surprise again at the feeling of Nyo's fingers literally inside her womanhood, now exploring it.

"I didn't get a chance to do much with this last time," the raven haired woman says. "So, now I'm doing this. Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon."

Kokoro looks back at the window, her face pressed against it a little. She has no choice in the matter other than letting Nyo do as she pleases. The older woman's fingers continue exploring inside the shy girl's womanhood while her other hand gently gropes her breast. And while doing that, Nyo gives Kokoro's ear a lick or two before kissing her neck again.

"Uuhh…mmm….aahhh…Nyo-sama…hnnn…!" That's all Kokoro can say. It feels too good to talk right now.

"Fufu! You're so cute, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo whispers in her ear. "I love you~"

The groping and fingering continues until the older woman turns her back around to face her once again. Fingers enter her wet womanhood once again, but Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, buckling them together to keep her from falling. She's reaching her limit and she herself knows it.

"N-Nyo-sama….I can…I can feel something…coming out…I don't know what to do!"

The older woman just smiles and kisses her to calm the shy girl. "It's okay. You're reaching your limit. Let it out. Let it all out if you want." She presses herself against Kokoro, wrapping an arm around her to soothe her.

Kokoro gasps softly at the embrace, yet she can feel still feel it down there. She immediately clutches Nyo's shirt and puts her head on her shoulder, gritting her teeth. "Ggh…nnnn…hyah…haaahh…I can't hold it in…any longer…!" she cries.

"Then, cum for me, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo coos. "Cum as much as you like~"

Kokoro grits her teeth once more, shutting her eyes tightly. And then, she cannot take it anymore. Jerking her head back, she screams in pleasure, not caring if there is anyone around or not. She has let out love juices from her womanhood, squirting it on Nyo's hand. And shortly after, Kokoro starts to feel exhausted from her orgasmic high and starts to collapse onto Nyo's arms. The raven haired woman keeps one arm around the shy girl while holding up the other, showing the girl her wet hand.

"See? You came," Nyo says.

Kokoro's hazy eyes slowly look up as she sees the raven haired woman lick all of it off and then embrace her tenderly while stroking her hair. The shy girl pants heavily, not being able to move a muscle now.

 ****Kokoro's Home****

Late that night, Kokoro lies in bed, restless. The covers aren't on her and she is just in her short pink night gown. Things have been very awkward since she got home. Well, not very awkward since her mother came to be home late from work again. All she did was do her homework, make dinner and then head to bed. Kokoro clutches the pillow to her chest, thinking about the event that happened on the train earlier. Strangely, she can still feel Nyo's hands on her body. Everywhere she touched was gentle yes, but she can feel it. Including down there. Her womanhood. She lets out a soft sigh. She can't let go of this feeling at all.

VRRRR! VRRR! VRRR! VRRR!

Kokoro gasps and looks up to see light. And the light comes from her smartphone. She picks it up and sees a message from none other than Nyo herself. She bites her lip, thinking back on how she got her number.

 ** _**Flashback**_**

 _"Wait," Nyo said as Kokoro regained her strength and was about to leave. "Let's exchange numbers."_

 _"Wh-what? What for? I don't even know you."_

 _"We will know each other a lot more if we do that." Nyo said, holding up her phone. "And I want to take our first photo together. The two of us on the train alone~!"_

 _Kokoro was hesitant. First the woman touches her and now she wants to do this? What is she up to anyways?_

 _"I…I don't know…I'm scared…" Kokoro shook her head and put her fists on her chest, turning her head away a little._

 _Nyo giggled at her cute reaction and hugged her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. After all I've done for you…I want to leave you something special."_

 _Kokoro rested her head on Nyo's chest for just a bit. Would it be worth exchanging phone numbers with a stranger? With that, she whipped out her smartphone and the two exchanged numbers. Then, Nyo wrapped an arm around the shy girl's shoulder and holds up her own smartphone, camera on. And then, a flash and a click later, it's over._

 ****End of Flashback****

Kokoro stares at the picture of her and Nyo together on the train. She cannot stop looking at Nyo's beautiful face up close. Of course, Kokoro herself is on the left, all shy and cute, not knowing what to do at that point. However, staring at Nyo's face makes her think back on all the things she did to her earlier again. She just can't stop thinking about it. And upon doing that, she finds that her hand is moving on its own down towards between her legs. She clutches her phone a bit tighter as her fingers find themselves digging under her skirt, her panties and then exploring inside her womanhood. Her hand feels weak already after a short time, and then, she drops her phone on the bed and curls up on her side as she her hand gropes her own breast. Is she really…masturbating just thinking about Nyo? That's impossible and yet…she's really doing it like she's possessed.

"Haaaah….hnnnn….gaaah…nnn….!"

The groping goes in a circular motion while her two fingers stir inside her womanhood like a ladle in a pot of soup. She can't stop from pleasuring herself. Admittedly, she misses Nyo's touch. That's got to be it. The whole reason she is masturbating after looking at Nyo's pic is because she needs more of that woman's touch. She doesn't know why, but she just feels the need. And since she's not around, she has to do it all herself. Her fingers go slightly faster inside and she gropes harder.

"Hyaaahh!" Kokoro cries. "Ahhhhh…why….why am I….ahnnnn…it feels so gooood~!"

There's no denying it. She needed Nyo's presence after all. She tried to convince herself that it was all strange and wrong, but after experiencing the full pleasure by the raven haired woman…there's no going back. She grits her teeth while shutting her eyes tightly upon going faster with the groping and self-fingering.

"Nnnn…haaaah….ahhhh…Nyo-sama….Nyo-sama….NYO-SAMAAAAAAA~!"

Kokoro arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from her womanhood. She feels wetness on her hand and some drops land on her sheets. She then relaxes, her body going limp just a bit as she pulls her hand out and both arms are above her head with hazy eyes looking up at the ceiling.

 _What's happening to me?_ she thinks. _I feel…really strange. This is…very crazy indeed._

 **A/N: Was it too fast for you? I feel that it was kinda too fast. I'm not sure. But whatever. I finally sat down and updated this baby~! I know you've all been waiting for this~!**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always because I worked very hard on this!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. True Feelings Meet

**Chapter 3**

 **True Feelings Meet**

Kokoro doesn't know when this will end. Each and every day, she's meeting Nyo at the women's only car, only to get touched by her constantly. She's like a non-stop machine. Even today, when she chose to sit down in the back to be alone, Nyo is here once again. There are very few women here, which is a perfect opportunity for the raven haired woman to make her move. She immediately starts to finger the shy girl, digging her fingers under her panties and inside her womanhood. Kokoro doesn't know what to do, but all she can do is just sit there and take it.

Kokoro's breasts are groped at the same time, plus the fingering. She covers her mouth to not let out her moans too loudly, but the constant touching prevents her from doing so. It just feels so good that she cannot help herself. And this satisfies Nyo greatly. It makes her want to touch her more.

"You're really are a pervert, aren't you~?" she teases. "You're this wet and you try to deny it? Such a naughty shy girl you are~"

Kokoro only shakes her head and lets out more soft cute moans and whimpers here and there. Nyo smiles as she quickens her pace, still groping and fingering her. Kokoro grits her teeth, trying to hold it in just a bit longer to not make such a mess, however, Nyo won't allow her to. It makes her climax much sooner than she expects and she squirts out love juices on Nyo's hand. She slowly pulls her hand out and licks the juices off her hand.

"Delicious~" she says. "Oh, we're almost at your stop. Better get cleaned up, sweetie~"

Kokoro pants in exhaustion, but reluctantly sits up to get everything cleaned. She doesn't know what to think anymore. Having to be touched inside the train all the time and then having to think about Nyo...it's a bit too much for her to handle.

Once she gets all her stuff ready, the doors open and Kokoro starts to run out toward the entrance of the school.

 _Why...am I letting her do this to me?_ she thinks. I _'m not some kind of toy or anything._

She rushes inside the school and toward homeroom. Kasumi appears shortly after and takes notice of her exhausted best friend. She leans down next to her, showing eyes of concern.

"Hey, are you alright, Kokoro-chan?" she asks.

"Eh? O-oh, I'm fine." the shy girl replies. "I'm just a little...tired, that's all."

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Mmmm..." Kokoro turns her head away. She cannot tell her about Nyo and how she's constantly thinking about her, even at night. "That might...be it. Yeah."

"Mm...you've been acting kinda strangely for the past week," Kasumi says. "I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, but I'm just fine," Kokoro says. _'That's a lie. I'm not totally fine,'_ she thinks to herself.

Classes come and go until lunch time arrives. Kasumi invites her best friend to eat with her outside for a bit. Kokoro obliges, knowing that this might keep her mind off things. They head outside toward an open area where they can be alone and open their bentos. They say Grace and start eating. However, shortly after taking a few bites, Kokoro starts to lower her arm and look up at the sky for a moment and then look down at the ground. There must be some way she can take her mind off of Nyo so she can be free from this prison that she's being put in.

"Sempai?" she says softly.

"Yes?" Kasumi turns toward her best friend.

"I was just thinking...about some things," she says. "Have you ever...ummm...liked someone?"

"Eh!?" Kasumi nearly drops her chopsticks upon her best friend saying that. "Wh-where did that come from all of a sudden? Are you in love with someone yourself?"

"S-sort of..." Kokoro answers. "Are you...in love with someone?"

"W-well ummm...actually yes," Kasumi answers. "And I've probably been keeping it to myself ever since you and I have been together for about a year during school."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kokoro jerks her head up as the ginger takes her best friend's hands in hers.

"The person I'm in love with...is you, Kokoro-chan," she says. "There's no doubt about it. Every time I look at your precious face, my heart races. I love being able to talk to you when you are unable to do that with everyone else. I know how shy you are around others, but with me, you're like a new person."

"S-Sempai..." Kokoro did not expect a confession like this. _'Is Kami-sama...answering my prayers?'_ she thinks.

Kasumi caresses her best friend's cheek. "I love you so much, Kokoro-chan. Please...will you kiss me?"

Kokoro's eyes widen for a moment. This could be the perfect opportunity for her to be free. To let her mind go of Nyo's touches and such. She needs that change. She needs it. Nodding, she closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Kasumi takes that as a yes and leans in to press her lips against hers. Those lips of Kasumi's. They're soft, moist, just about everything a girl wants in a kiss. Kasumi embraces her, pulling her a bit closer as the kiss continues.

Then, the ginger's hand is on Kokoro's breast to grope her, making her jump just a little bit.

"S-sorry...Kokoro-chan," she says. "I can't help myself. This is also...I mean...I've always wanted to touch you too."

"R-really?"

"Of course. So please...just until lunch is over...may I?"

Kokoro immediately nods. If this can get her mind off of Nyo's touches, she will truly be free. And she'll forget all about her in the end. Kokoro allows her to lie her on the ground and unbutton her blazer to expose her large breasts to grope them. They kiss and touch each other like there's no tomorrow. From kissing, to licking, to groping, to fingering...everything. They do everything lovers do to each other: they make love. Kokoro mostly lets Kasumi touch her as much as she wants and kiss her as much as she wants. She confessed to her after all and this is her call.

The love making goes on and on for at least the rest of the lunch period. However, to Kokoro...something's not right about this. Kasumi's touch and kisses may be gentle and loving, but...it's...not the same as Nyo's touch and kisses. It's strange to her. Plus that, she finds that she's not as wet as before when Nyo used to touch her.

"Something the matter, Kokoro-chan?" Kasumi asks as she slowly pulls her hand away. "You're...not really wet today."

"I'm...I'm fine. Keep going, please." Another lie. She cannot stand how different this feeling is compared to Nyo's touch. She's been constantly touched by her that it won't go away, even if Kasumi's touching her. This is all pointless.

Unfortunately, Kokoro doesn't climax as soon as they are finished. They clean up everything and head to their afternoon classes. Kasumi is definitely worried about Kokoro now. Even though she confessed her love, even though they made love, she finds that Kokoro is still not happy. She wonders what other thing she can do that can make her happy.

As for Kokoro herself, she finds that no matter how much she tries to get rid of the suffering, it always comes back to her. Perhaps Nyo entering her life isn't really that bad. Her touch, her gentle touches may have proven her wrong after all. She's a kind woman and wants nothing more than to touch those she loves the most.

After school, Kokoro leaves the school immediately. The sun is setting and the last train arrives just as soon as Kokoro enters the station. She climbs aboard the women's only car and the doors close shortly after. She takes a seat and lets out a soft sigh. She hated the fact that she cannot make her best friend happy, but...she cannot help herself. Nyo just can't stay out of her mind. That and her touches. She already misses them.

And speak of the devil, the woman she seeks comes over to sit next to her.

"You okay, little one?" she asks. "What happened?"

"Nyo-sama..." Kokoro says softly as she clenches the hem of her skirt.

"Awwww, come here~" the raven haired woman embraces her gently. "There, there. If anyone did anything to you, I'm sorry."

"N-no...it's just that...ummm..." Kokoro blushes as she turns her head away. "I...I kind of been longing for something...something so addicting that my body can't handle it..."

"Ahhhhh, is it what I think it is~?" Nyo pulls away and grins.

Kokoro nods. Nyo brightens and hugs her again.

"That makes me so happy, Kokoro-chan~" she says.

Kokoro embraces her back. She's found what she's truly looking for: Nyo's touch. And this time: she loves it. She loves all of it. Both pull away and get started immediately.

Kokoro allows Nyo to unbutton her blazer and then remove her pink bra. The groping fest begins as Nyo starts to put her hands on both her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples before moving on to licking the side of her neck. Kokoro lets out soft moans of pleasure and feels Nyo's fingers dig under her panties, inside her womanhood. It feels great. It feels so good that she wants more of it. She begs for more and Nyo obliges. The lovemaking just keeps on going, even when they are close to Kokoro's stop. Nyo cannot stop herself from pleasuring the one she loves. It's too late to stop now.

The shy girl turns and smiles weakly at the raven haired woman. They are nearing Kokoro's stop and she has to cum as soon as possible. Nyo grins and quickens her pace on the fingering, plus the groping. And when the train screeches to a halt, Kokoro finally climaxes. Just in time.

The doors open and Nyo helps the shy girl get all cleaned up and recover a little so she can be able to walk. In fact, she helps her off the train a little before heading back in. Kokoro turns toward the raven haired woman with worry. She's happy she helped her, but is wondering when they are able to see each other again. Nyo just winks at her and signs that she's only a call away. Kokoro nods. They always don't have to be on a train to meet each other anyways. Now that they got to know each other for a little bit, Kokoro can call her anytime. The doors close and the train leaves immediately.

Kokoro turns back around and closes her eyes with a small smile on her face. She has truly found her first love: on the train.

 **A/N: Ahaha….it's not over yet. XD There's still more to come in their relationship. I can't just end it like that. Kokoro and Nyo need to be closer than that, you know? Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways! Poor Kasumi. I feel bad for writing that, but that's the only thing that'll work for Kokoro to realize her true feelings.**

 **Long and detailed reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	4. The Need for Pleasure

**Chapter 4**

 **The Need for Pleasure**

Kokoro comes home, enters her room and shuts the door behind her. In just 10 minutes, she quickly gets changed and grabs her school bag to start her homework. However, she can feel an unfamiliar object inside. Picking it up, it is revealed to be a small vibrator.

"How did that get in there?" she asks herself.

Sitting at her desk, she examines the little device. She herself is not the type of person to buy these type of things, however…

As soon as that one person pops up in her mind, that's when it hits her. Nyo did this. She must have snuck that in there when they were making love in the train. This woman must know her very well. Still, that session ended a little too quickly for her, so maybe Nyo was trying to tell her she can still feel good by using this device.

Sitting on the bed and putting the vibrator on the side, she opens the picture of her and Nyo from her phone, looks at it for a moment while she touches herself. She gropes her own breasts first. They hurt a little, but shortly after, they start to feel good. Kokor pinches them just a bit and lets out a small squeak. Touching herself like this feels like Nyo is touching her the same way. In fact, it's like Nyo is right there helping her out. Where did she learn this stuff right away? She looks down at her pussy and decides to try it out.

Reaching a hand down, she puts two fingers on her panties and jumps a little at this. But she moves her fingers slowly and cautiously. It feels good already. The thought of Nyo putting her fingers inside her womanhood makes her want to do the same. She digs under her panties and inserts them inside her pussy. Yes, it feels even better than doing it on the outside. She gropes her own breast and move her fingers inside her womanhood a bit faster. Kokoro loves this feeling of pleasuring herself. She's learning everything Nyo has taught her for the past few weeks. This is great. She never wants to stop. She moves her fingers a bit deeper and moves them. She shuts her eyes tightly, but tries to relax. Touching herself feels really good, but…she's in need for more. She looks over at the vibrator next to her. Yes…this will do.

Kokoro puts the small device slowly and cautiously inside her pussy. She then grabs the control and turns it on. Immediately, the device starts vibrating. Kokoro lets out a squeak and covers her mouth to prevent herself from moaning so loudly. It feels…strange, but it also feels so good. She decides to turn it up a little, making the vibrator go faster. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, taking in the feeling of this small device inside her pussy. She knows she cannot contain her moans any longer. It feels too good. Her body twitches and sweats a little. It feels like there are a group of people touching her all at once. But they feel really good and she wants more of them. She turns up the speed of the device to the highest level and thus, Kokoro lets out a loud moan, arching her back shortly after. She has never felt anything so strong and this fast before. She wants more, but the vibrator is already at it's limit and thus, Kokoro is reaching her limit pretty quickly. She touches her own breasts again, groping them harder and faster until she finally climaxes. She arches her back while screaming in pleasure.

The shy girl pants heavily, pulling her hand out of her wet pussy and lifts it up to examine it. It's dripping with love juices. It has never been this wet, but due to the vibrator and touching herself, it has made her super wet. She's…kind of happy with it. She's learned so much from Nyo. But…she wants to learn more. She wants to meet with Nyo once more…to learn what she can.

 ****Next Day****

It's not a school day, but the women's only train is still available. She wonders if the woman she wants to meet is still here as well. Also, Kokoro is wearing a white revealing top that exposes her stomach with slightly colored black lines at the top, short golden skirt with a belt and light brown knee high boots. Standing inside the train, which has a quite a few people, not a lot, she stares out the window while the train is on the move. She then thinks about last night, how she pleasured herself for at least an hour or so. She is surprised on how long she went, but her body needs more pleasure. The shy girl doesn't know if she can wait any longer.

All of a sudden, she feels a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head to see the person that she wants to meet.

"You look very nice in that cute outfit, Kokoro-chan~" Nyo says. "Was it for me~?"

Kokoro blushes, but nods. "S-sort of…I, ummmm…I wanted us to meet here, so…you can teach me more."

"More on…what?" Nyo tilts her head in confusion, winking with a smile.

"On…p-pleasure…" Kokoro replies.

Nyo turns her around, her back towards her and places a hand on her butt cheek. "Ohhhh, so eager are you~?" she coos in her ear. She starts to grope it a little, slapping it and then moves her hand between Kokoro's legs. "You're getting wet already? You must really want this, do you~?"

"Y-yes..." Kokoro stutters. "Please...teach me how. Teach me how to feel good more...!"

"With pleasure~" Nyo obliges and moves both hands up to grope the shy girl's breasts. "Your breasts are so soft and big. They get the most attention aside from your pussy, my dear~"

Kokoro whimpers and moans from Nyo's gentle touch and groping. The raven haired woman pinches her nipples a little and then moves her left hand down between her legs once again, under her pink panties and inserts two fingers inside her pussy. This makes her squeak from being touched down there, but it feels good shortly after. The fingers move back and forth right away while Nyo still gropes Kokoro's breast. Kokoro can't help but yelp as soon as Nyo moves her fingers more and more inside her pussy. It feels too good. Her legs are wobbling, but she tries her best to stay standing. Nyo is still touching her sensitive areas.

However, Kokoro reaches her limit after a few minutes of Nyo touching down there, so she moans in pleasure, letting out some juices, getting Nyo's hand wet. The raven haired woman grins and pulls her hand away while turning the shy girl around, pinning her against the wall.

"You came already? How unfortunate~" she coos. "There is lots that we have to do together~" Nyo's stocking clad leg goes up between Kokoro's legs a little, rubbing it a little and making the shy girl whimper. "You like it don't ya? I got lots more up my sleeve~"

Sliding up Kokoro's top, it exposes her breasts. What's surprising is that the shy girl is wearing no bra. This makes things much easier for Nyo to eat away at her breasts. She begins licking, sucking and nipping at her nipples. Her hand once again goes between her legs, inserts her fingers inside her pussy. Kokoro grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly. Everything is going on all at once that she cannot think clearly. In fact, due to Nyo touching and feeling her sensitive areas, plus licking her earlobe, it makes her reach her limit sooner than she thought. Nyo grins and quickens the pace of her fingers. She knows when her pet is reaching her limit now and actually likes it. Kokoro arches her back, moaning in pleasure as she climaxes. But it lasts a bit longer than earlier. Juices keep coming out of her, wetting Nyo's hand more. Kokoro has never felt any like this before. A full on climax and a longer one too. She wonders if she can be able to stand after this.

Kokoro pants heavily as Nyo holds her tightly in her arms.

"We're downtown," she says. "Why don't we go somewhere more private~?"

Kokoro just pants, not saying a word. Nyo helps her exit the train and go inside one of the single bathrooms and locks the door behind her. Kokoro looks up and her eyes look around.

"Why...why are we here?" she says softly.

Nyo turns her around and pins her against the wall again, grinning. "You want me to teach you some more? There are some stuff I haven't showed you and really wanted to do for a long time~" She pushes her leg between Kokoro's legs again. "Are you willing? This is technically new for you, so pay attention."

"Wh-what is it...you're going to do?" Kokoro asks.

Nyo grins again as she suddenly removes Kokoro's white top, leaving her breasts fully exposed. "We don't need this right now~"

"Eh...ehhhh!?" Kokoro's eyes widen at this.

"Have a seat, please~" Nyo gestures her toward the toilet seat. Fortunately, the lid is closed. Kokoro obeys and the raven haired woman kneels down to her level and gropes her breasts. "First off, let me have some more of these babies~"

The groping fest doesn't really last long though, as Nyo has something else in mind. It's just to warm Kokoro up. Then, Nyo unzips Kokoro's golden skirt and slides it off her legs, along with the panties.

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Kokoro whimpers as she puts her hands between her legs.

"It's okay," Nyo coos as she gently pushes them aside. "This is something new for you. Now hold still." She nibbles at Kokoro's nipple while fingering her pussy again.

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, feeling those fingers and tongue touch those sensitive areas once again. She cannot contain her loud moans, as they are in the bathroom after all. She climaxes sooner than she expects, however, Nyo is far from done. She continues fingering and groping her as much as she wants. It looks like she will never stop. Her fingers are deeper inside her pussy, moving them back and forth and up and down. Kokoro soon climaxes again from this.

Nyo grins as she pulls her hand away. "You're so wet, Kokoro-chan. I can't believe how many times you came already. I'll clean you up right away~" She leans down while spreading out her legs and licks her pussy.

"Eek!" Kokoro squeaks at the sudden feeling of Nyo's tongue exploring the outside first and then it makes it's way toward the inside.

"Mmmm...your juices taste so sweet~" she coos.

Kokoro puts her back hand to her mouth as this is her first time feeling a tongue of a woman's. Once again, she cannot contain her cute moans. It somehow feels so good. Nyo's tongue exploring her insides and such. This is truly something new.

"How does it feel~?" Nyo slightly pulls away to ask that.

"It feels...really good," Kokoro replies.

"I'm so glad~" Nyo continues her "meal".

Kokoro turns her head away, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly. This may be the first time, but she's feeling that she's reaching her limit soon again. But she must hold it in to enjoy it more. Nyo is enjoying this herself, so she must let her have her fun first. The licking continues for a few more minutes with more and more whimpers and moans being heard from the shy girl. Then, Kokoro cannot take any more. Her hands are on top of Nyo's head, finding it hard to hold it in any longer. She arches her back and climaxes, screaming in pleasure.

Nyo gets a taste of some more juices and then pulls away after she's done climaxing. She giggles as she sees Kokoro slumped in the toilet seat, panting really heavily. She stands up, strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead.

"You've done well, Kokoro-chan~" she says softly. "But I think it's time for us to take a break, okay? You seem really exhausted after today. Oh, before I go, let me snap a photo of your cute body~" She pulls out her smart phone and takes the photo. "Awwww, you're priceless face is just sooo cute~! Thanks again!"

As Nyo leaves, Kokoro just stays in the bathroom, still panting in exhaustion. What she's learned today was so much pleasure. So much that it's hard to comprehend. But it all felt so good in the end. She's happy for that. Nyo is truly a mistress of pleasure.


End file.
